Helen Cutter
"I see you got my Message" - Helen Cutter's line when entering the game "Where have the Anomalies taken me now?" - Helen Cutter's line when entering the game Helen Cutter '''is a character from the Primeval (Franchise) who is playable in LEGO Dimensions. Background She is the evil time travelling Paradox creating Evil ex wife of Professor Nick Cutter. She faked her death and escaped back into the past through mysterious cracks in Space and Time called Anomalies and travelled throughout Prehistoric Earth to study them. For the past 8 years her Husband thought she was dead. Her Husband eventually discovered she was still alive and he tried to force her back to the present day but she was already corrupt and determined to use the Anomalies for her own evil purposes. Helen has been responsible for so many disasters within The A.R.C. team. One of her most infamous is the erasing of her ex Husband's Girl friend Claudia Brown who died after Helen deliberately left a pair of two Future Predator babies back in Prehistoric Earth causing History to change and erasing Claudia out of existence forever. Only the Cutters could remember her due to being stuck in the past whilst everyone else forgot her in the present day. Helen later stole an Anomaly Opening Device from the Future to travel through Time. Helen later then set about destroying the World by first failing to wipe out Homo Sapiens which would have destroyed herself and the entire Human Race and the creation of the New Dawn Anomaly which was responsible for the ruined Future Earth which she didn't know. Helen shot Nick thinking he and the A.R.C team were responsible for its destruction when it was her fault all along. Dimensions Crisis In the level 'Prehistorbrick Mayhem ', Helen is revealed to still be alive even though she was killed by a Raptor and working for Lord Vortech . She also appears in The Eternal Paradox reprising her role from the Series 1 Finale episode plot line. Non-playable variant helen non playable version.jpg|Helen's quest giving self. Abilities *Relic Detector *Disguise (Eve) *Tracking *Digging *Hacking *Target *Use Anomalies Vehicle *Future Predator (Vehicle) Quests *'''Send In The Clones Quotes *''"Even your power is no match for me and the Anomalies".'' - Helen Cutter's line when seeing Cosmic Boy . *''"Amazing what people used to believe back then isn't it?".'' - Helen Cutter's line when riding the Terror Dog. *''"This place must responsible for the creation of the Future Predator surely". '' -Helen Cutter's line when in the Jurassic Park or Jurassic World World. *''I'm sure I've seen one of these before" '' -Helen Cutter when riding the Velocipraptor. *''"Together we will conquer all of Time and use the power of the Anomalies to destroy all of Humanity"'' - Helen Cutter's line when seeing Missy and The Master. *''Ah ha!!! you're responsible for the Anomalies surely". '' - Helen Cutter's line when seeing The Doctor, Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Bill and Ted. *''It wasn't this hard to travel between Anomalies.'' -Helen Cutter's line when entering the Vortex. *"I don't need a time machine to travel through time" -Helen Cutter's line when entering the TARDIS, Delorean, Time Travelling Train and Phone Booth Time Machine *''"Well well well you again!!!". '' -Helen Cutter's line when seeing Abby Temple , Connor Temple and Jenny Miller Trivia *She was played by Juliet Aubrey in the show who reprises her role of Helen in the game. *It's unknown how she is still alive due to her being killed by a Raptor in Series 3 of the show. *Helen is also similar to The Master due to both of them being corrupt by Time travelling and hating and longing to destroy all of Humanity and was once friends with someone very close. Just like The Doctor and Master once being best friends. Category:Primeval Category:Playable characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Characters Category:Boss Category:00s Characters Category:Enemies Category:Level Pack Character Category:Quest Giving Characters